Angustia
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: El tiempo pasaba. El frío de los dementores lo acosaba. Su mente no trabajaba debidamente, intentando encontrar la manera de salvar su pellejo. Porque no quería volver a Azkaban. No quería regresar.


_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente One sin fines de lucro._

_Este One participa en el Reto especial "Homenaje a los caídos" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**Angustia.**

Los minutos transcurrían lento, muy lento.

Los dementores a su alrededor no ayudaban.

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, buscando algo que ablandara a ese viejo cascarrabias de Crouch, ¿pero qué? Allí era cuando maldecía el no conocer a más gente del Señor Tenebroso, seguramente con unos cuantos objetivos nuevos Crouch sería feliz (si es que ese mago conocía la felicidad) y lo dejaría ir. No quería volver a Azkaban, no quería…

La presencia de los dementores era atroz.

Cada poco tiempo, se acercaban lo suficiente para aspirar de él sus momentos más satisfactorios, dejándole solamente aquellos pocos pero fuertes recuerdos dolorosos que siempre procuraba reprimir. Sacudiendo la cabeza, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder moverse, aunque fuera para dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la diminuta habitación donde lo retenían, pero no. Los dementores tenían órdenes de "usar la fuerza" para mantenerlo sometido, y no quería enterarse de qué podían hacer en su contra.

Echó otro vistazo a la puerta por donde, en unos momentos más, lo harían entrar a lo que sería su última oportunidad de libertad, así que se concentró y volvió a hacer memoria.

Rosier… Wilkes… Travers… Mulciber… ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no recordaba más nombres?

La respuesta era simple: no conocía a demasiados partidarios del Señor Tenebroso. Pero eso sí, él parecía ser bastante identificable, solo eso explicaría que lo hubieran podido detener en pleno Ministerio, cuando se apresuraba a tomar un traslador a Hungría.

Rookwood… Snape… Bien, se acordaba de otros dos nombres. No andaba tan perdido.

¿Quién lo habría delatado? Era la pregunta que no lo dejaba en paz ahora. ¿Quién, de entre todos los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, se habría servido de su nombre, el de un pobre mago del continente, insignificante y débil? Porque era débil, lo sabía. Su único fuerte eran las Artes Oscuras que con tanto ahínco había aprendido en Durmstrang. ¿Quién, quién sabría que él era un mortífago? Alguno de los otros apresados, seguramente.

El problema era que no sabía quiénes de sus camaradas seguían vivos, quiénes habían muerto y, aunque pareciera increíble, también desconocía si compartía encierro en Azkaban con alguno. El efecto de los dementores era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no prestar atención a lo que pasaba alrededor. Lo único que querías era conservar la cordura.

Rosier… Wilkes… Travers… Mulciber… Rookwood… Snape… Repitió los nombres, primero en susurros, luego en su mente, suponiendo que los nervios y el terror de volver a Azkaban podían traicionarlo, y no quería olvidar nada. Necesitaba ofrecer pruebas de que se arrepentía de estar de parte del Señor Tenebroso, al menos ante la visión de los bastardos de la Junta. A toda costa, debía evitar volver a Azkaban. No quería volver a ese infierno, no quería…

En ese momento, la puerta delante de él se abrió. Vislumbró figuras sentadas en bancos escalonados, distinguió los murmullos de la gente que estaba allí para presenciar su caída en desgracia, pero le dio verdadero pavor la silla, la maldita silla del acusado, la que seguramente lo encadenaría con fuerza, señalándolo, dejándolo en evidencia…

Rosier… Wilkes… Travers… Mulciber… Rookwood… Snape…

Sin dejar de lado los nombres, concentrado en ellos y en mostrarse sinceramente a favor del Ministerio y lo que representaba aquel juicio, Igor Karkarov obedeció a las fantasmales señas de los dementores e ingresó a la sala del tribunal.

Ahora comprobaría si sabía actuar y si su escasa información serviría de algo.

–&–

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Los retos serán mi perdición, lo sé. Y creo, sin temor a equivocarme, que esta viñeta es una de las cosas más cortas que he escrito. Pero no pueden culparme, ¿o sí?_

_En el dichoso reto, el personaje sobre el que debes escribir es por sorteo. Por lo visto, el random me odió en ese preciso instante, porque vamos, ¿qué podía escribirse de Karkarov? En lo personal, no me cae muy bien, además de que no se da demasiada información de su vida antes de _HP4_, pero recordé su juicio, que Harry presenció en el pensadero de Dumbledore, e imaginé que sería buena idea abarcar esos instantes anteriores a que lo presentaran ante Crouch y la Junta de la Ley Mágica. Literalmente, estoy cumpliendo con el reto con poco más del mínimo (cuatrocientas palabras). Eso es mejor que nada._

_Cuídense mucho, deséenme suerte en el reto y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
